


【美隊2】兩個有些事短篇（微冬叉與冬叉）

by bobbypenny13



Series: 莫名其妙的短篇集們 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊當年慶祝安然度過了愚人節<br/>＊梗取自某實況主們<br/> ＊欺負美隊注意，純情處男注意，沒去過義大利注意，BUG與OOC注意</p>
    </blockquote>





	【美隊2】兩個有些事短篇（微冬叉與冬叉）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊當年慶祝安然度過了愚人節  
> ＊梗取自某實況主們  
>  ＊欺負美隊注意，純情處男注意，沒去過義大利注意，BUG與OOC注意

1.有些事要說出口

宴會的會場裡面，所有人都穿著正式與高貴，男人們穿著自己量身訂製的西裝，顏色從高雅到活潑的都有，女人們的禮服更是各個都十分華麗，大廳的樂隊演奏著輕鬆的樂曲，讓眾人可以在歡快的氣氛裡談話。

別墅的主人手中拿著一個高腳杯，裡面金黃色的液體看來甜美，常起來也確實如此，但沒有剛進來沒多久的一個男人他頭髮的顏色美麗，這個男人身材高大壯碩，線條分明又漂亮的肌肉被包裹在西裝外套下，但這絲毫不減男人的魅力，好客的主人走來對著男人笑，對方也回給了他一個好看的笑容，要不是早已知道他的來歷，不然男主人也早被這個笑容給迷暈了。

「他在大廳。」當他們在禮貌的擁抱時，男主人對著史蒂夫低聲的說。

這次的任務十分的匆促，不過卻算是簡單的，只要負責將這次的目標人物找出來盯著他，拖延時間讓義大利的特工可以趁機搜查他的房子，或是藉機抓到他的把柄都好，總之史蒂夫就從剛結束的任務，連澡都還沒洗完就被朗姆洛打開浴室的門，「抱歉打擾你了隊長，但是有新任務。」先不說朗姆洛看起來一點都不抱歉，而是他到底是怎麼進來的？史蒂夫覺得要好好問一下他的好朋友，不過接著他就被強塞上了飛機。

對於什麼都是以四倍計算的超級士兵來說，重新學習一個新語言或許不難，加上史蒂夫不排斥念點書，學習新事物總是好的，就像他醒來之後要適應這個七十年後的魔法世界，他總會從中體會到快樂的，不過史蒂夫在飛機上卻是毫無方法，基本上戰鬥機並沒有附贈「笨蛋都能學會義大利語」這本書，而且只有一個小時的時間，儘管有一個會說義大利的特戰隊隊長，可是對方表現出非常懶洋洋的態度。

「嗯？義大利語？你不問我以為每個人都會說啊！」朗姆洛當時一面擦著他的槍，一面翹著腳對史蒂夫說。

這讓史蒂夫感覺到小時候隔壁家的艾迪，總是被他媽媽抓去課後輔導，「這麼簡單的東西你為什麼不會？」現在想想，史蒂夫好像還能聽見那怒吼的回音。

不過朗姆洛最後還是擔任史蒂夫義大利語教師的角色，「這感覺起來挺像色情片的，那種師生版的？」朗姆洛用義大利語問了坐在另外一邊的羅林斯，對方只回說他們又沒上過高中怎麼會知道？

總而言之朗姆洛老師的課程還是開始了，雖然朗姆洛看起來總算有些興致，並且將義大利語講得連最美的語言都不能比之風騷，只不過他卻總是教一些非常「日常」的話，例如：「這顆高麗菜真醜。」、「你的小狗穿的真漂亮！」、「你覺得那個男人的屁股好看嗎？」、「你需要多大的保險套？」這類史蒂夫都完全無法理解的話。

「我又沒去過什麼高級宴會，誰知道他們都聊些什麼。」朗姆洛在史蒂夫委婉的詢問下，只是聳聳肩說道，而一旁的史蒂夫雖然也沒參加過多少這種貴族聚會，但是他可不認為他們會聊起高麗菜。

朗姆洛依舊不以為然，「沒準你的目標是個高麗菜狂熱者呢！」雖然目前只得知目標偏好金髮藍眼的人，但是史蒂夫真心不覺得會有剛好遇到高麗菜狂熱者的機會。

不過至少他還是學會了「你好」跟「今晚夜色不錯」這兩句非常實用的話，雖然這要感謝史蒂夫自己的腦袋，自動刪除了不該出現的字眼，最後組合出來這樣的友善對話。

靠著這兩句話以及一身好西裝，雖然頂著張美國人的臉孔，美國隊長史蒂夫羅傑斯在宴會中適應得很好，其他人沒有懷疑過他的真實身份，只當他是一個剛出來面對社會的貴族小少爺，況且他害羞又不多話，熱情的女孩們胸口一靠上來就會臉紅，看起來倒也是挺可愛的。

而這樣美味可口的年輕人，目標人物很快就自投羅網，而對於伊凡對於自己的示好，史蒂夫只是笑笑，然後接過對方地上來的酒，反正自己又喝不醉。

他們很快就開始攀談了起來，不過史蒂夫基本上還是聽耳機裡朗姆洛的翻譯，再藉著聽見的義大利語回覆，伊凡看起來是個十足的紳士，總是會耐心等待這位異國的青年，不過這都只是表面的事情，要是問起那些被埋在他後院玫瑰園的男性屍體，那恐怕是三天三夜都聊不完。

經過了一段時間之後，他們之間的距離越來越近，而且開始往陰暗的角落走，可惜史蒂夫似乎沒什麼感覺，甚至連調情的話都聽不出來，直到自己被摸上了手，他才終於發現到所謂「偏好金髮藍眼」，原來其中包含要跟自己開房的意思。

史蒂夫試圖想要躲開，可是被對方認為是假裝害羞的表現罷了，因為方才都已經露骨的暗示過了，殊不知只是純情的處男隊長根本沒意識到。

在不能放過目標可是又被對方跨越的安全距離，史蒂夫想從朗姆洛那裡取得幫助，可是耳機裡頭卻傳來陣陣的沙沙聲，聽起來應該是莫名的斷線了，腰也被碰上的時候，史蒂夫幾乎臉都要燒了起來，腦子裡開始覺得混亂，加上目標越來越下流的話都講了出口，即使聽不懂再說什麼，還是可以從他的表情來判斷。

「STUPRO！」腦子裡突然出現了一個詞彙，這是他在離開飛機前，朗姆洛教他的最後一句義大利語，本來想要問這是什麼意思，可是朗姆洛只是笑了笑，「要是遇到完全不知道對方在說什麼，你又無法解決的狀況，只要這麼喊就對了，會有人來幫你的。」

然後史蒂夫就大聲的說出口了。

不只是眼前的伊凡愣住了，其他宴會的賓客全都看了過來，這讓史蒂夫感到更加緊張了，因為他們的眼神看起來十分複雜，且史蒂夫根本不知道自己說了什麼，而伊凡則是慌張的搖搖手，轉過身不停的向其他人急忙的解釋。

可是許多人早已聽聞過伊凡的惡劣事跡，在看往那個清秀的青年，小鹿般透明清徹的眼睛，裡面還蓄積了些水光，雖然他們都不知道那只是因為隱形眼鏡罷了，不過到底是怎麼樣的禽獸，才可以這樣對待一個善良的好青年，讓他露出如此可憐又痛苦的表情？

在所有人譴責的眼光之中，宴會的主人終於穿過人群出現了，「您還好嗎？」他說完便咬住了下唇，避免自己不小心露了餡。

大概知道對方的意思，史蒂夫點點頭，不過還是往旁邊靠了靠，「我無法忍受我的宴會有這樣的行為，警察待會就會到了。」宴會的主人見狀後，對著伊凡說著，身後的兩個保鑣也走上前，架住了一臉錯愕的人。

不顧目標人物的掙扎與反駁，最後至少讓義大利警方找到了理由把他收押，讓他們的搜查行動可以順利進行，至於罪名是因為青少年還是老年人，史蒂夫並不知道，他只是一頭霧水的在旁人關心的眼神中靜靜的離開，直到上了飛機後才終於鬆了一口氣。

「所以那到底是什麼意思？」在快要抵達神盾局的時候，史蒂夫還是忍不住問了，結果換得的是朗姆洛噗哧一笑，史蒂夫無助的轉向羅林斯，雖然對方依舊是面無表情，可是腹肌很明顯的抽續到要斷了。

在到達停機坪的時候，史蒂夫都是在尷尬中度過，不過看見好朋友巴基站在那裡，他就感到一陣莫名的安心，想著他總該不會騙自己的吧？而朗姆洛則是變得不安了起來，「他在那裡幹嘛？」他問著羅林斯跟史蒂夫，史蒂夫伊就毫無頭緒，不過羅林斯卻露出了不一樣的眼神。

「冬兵要求沒有他參與的任務，都要一起負責監聽。」羅林斯在飛機停下時靜靜的開口，然後在朗姆洛還沒機會揍他的時候，先快速的跳下飛機，在朗姆洛要追上去的時候，眼前出現的只有滿臉笑容的冬兵。

「歡迎回來，」巴基對著史蒂夫說，一手跟好友握了握，另外一隻則是拉住想溜走的朗姆洛的衣領，「義大利好玩嗎？」他看著朗姆洛說道，而後者只想逃出國外，不管是到義大利或哪都好。

然後在停機坪的吵雜聲中，史蒂夫默默的看著自己的好友扛走了特戰隊隊長，還在他的耳邊低語著什麼，「СУКА是什麼意思？」他問著旁邊的羅林斯，那個他唯一能聽清楚的詞彙。

特戰隊副隊長看向對語言產生興趣的美國隊長，沉默了一下之後下定決心，「那是歡迎的意思。」他最後這樣告訴史蒂夫。

＊

後來某次巴基跟黑寡婦出任務回來時，也決定去接好友的美國隊長，歡快的對著黑寡婦說出了「СУКА」時，對方先是露出了一個美麗的笑容，然後轉身就賞了身後驚訝的冬日戰士一拳。

 

2.有些事不能強迫

「說明一下這個。」一疊紙被摔在桌上，讓原本低著頭划手機的巴恩斯提起頭，一臉不明所以的看向下巴高高抬的鋼鐵人。

巴恩斯翻了翻，發現這些都是自己的個人檔案，「說好的個人隱私呢？」他抬起一邊的眉毛，露出有些不悅的表情盯著東尼，不過後者絲毫沒有畏懼的表情，反而露出了一個挑撥般的笑容。

「在我的大廈裡沒有秘密。」鋼鐵人一臉自豪的說著，畢竟有他的的好管家賈維斯，還有因為他是個聰明絕頂的天才，所以這世界上除了黑寡婦之外，就連克林特今天的內褲穿什麼都是瞞不過東尼．史塔克的。

但是他今天卻被狠狠的打擊到了。

人家說治療前，你必須要先了解到這個人才能提供好的個人化服務，作為一個好心善良的好隊友，實在不忍心看見美國隊長的好朋友為沉重的機械臂感到困擾，理所當然的把答應要給鷹眼的新爆炸箭矢推到一邊，開始研究起冬日戰士的檔案與新的機械臂。

然後他就在婚姻狀況這一欄，看見了「已婚」這兩個字。

英明神勇的鋼鐵俠，內心簡直晴天霹靂，無法接受原本的布魯克林小王子竟然已經結了婚，不過在他用顫抖的手指划到配偶那欄的時候，世界就開始變得更奇怪了。

「你結了婚！」東尼指著巴基大聲的說著，心碎的表情好像得知聖誕老人其實是鄰居老王而不是他爸的孩子，「還是跟一個九頭蛇！」

但是巴基對於東尼的尖叫不以為然，他放下手中厚厚的資料，「你不該用這麼充滿歧視性的語言，」巴基皺著眉頭，露出了像史蒂夫要教育東尼不能已甜甜圈當晚餐時的表情，「你就像以前反對黑人與白人結婚的傢伙。」

巴基平淡又帶有譴責意味的語氣，東尼簡直無法置信，難不成九頭蛇真把巴基的腦袋洗壞了？

 

「所以我該問你，為什麼要跟美國隊長的敵人結婚嗎？」東尼手插在腰上，氣呼呼的說著。

面對充滿逼問意味的話語，巴基也沒有在多做迴避，只是聳聳肩然後開口說道，「這有關於某次我們去了拉斯維加斯出任務，你知道的，酒精跟拉斯維加斯，」巴基的語氣聽來像這事理所當然，「早上醒來就發現我們結婚了。」

「你沒想過離婚是個選項嗎？」東尼已經坐到沙發上，已經好幾個小時沒睡，他現在一沾上軟又舒適的墊子就犯睏，一邊喝起笨笨端來已經半灑的咖啡，一邊懶懶的問著巴基。

「朗姆洛一直都很想，」巴基又拿起報紙開始心不在焉的瀏覽，「只是我總不能就這樣順著一個敵人的意吧？」

東尼實在是不曉得該怎麼回答，他開始理解為什麼戰鬥的時候，叉骨總是先拿巴基開刀，本來以為只是因為他是美國隊長的好友，或是當對方是叛徒等等，現在那幾發火箭炮好像就合理多了。

現在再想想當什的情況，他好像真的隱約看過叉骨手上拿著一張紙過……

「等一下！」當咖啡因再次激活腦袋的時候，東尼大聲的喊著，「你是超級士兵！又不會喝醉！」

要不是因為太累，東尼連自己勝利的姿勢都要擺出來了，不過這戲劇化的演出，只換得巴基對著他露出了笑容，看起來像個迷人的小渾蛋，而就在東尼想指責他的時候，「碰」的一聲在桌面上響起。

「你對我們的婚姻有什麼意見嗎，花花公子？」被填在配偶欄的男人手上端著兩盤早餐，出現在復仇者大廈的客廳。

東尼激動的用顫抖的手指指著眼前穿黑衣的男人，「為什麼我的大廈裡有九頭蛇！」他轉頭問著已經喝起牛奶的巴基，可是對方只是一心一意的盯著自己的杯中物。

另外一位當事人則是自己坐到旁邊的單人沙發上，「我今天放假。」說完，他奪過巴基的報紙邊看邊吃起了早餐。

瞪著兩個相安無事的人，東尼突然真心覺得疲憊，而且天曉得史蒂夫知不知道這件事，鑒於他本人現在正出任務，鋼鐵俠真不知要不要跟美國隊長報備一下，可是搞不好會讓史蒂夫90歲的心臟經不起這一嚇。

「我不管了我不管了，」東尼在沙發上垂頭喪氣的說著，然後把剩下的咖啡放在桌上，「我想真的該去睡了。」還是趕快躲到安全的被窩好了，他從未如此希望一覺醒來世界都變了。

東尼離開了客廳之後，巴基才一邊吃著培根炒蛋，一邊想著之後要不要跟對方說他們爭奪孩子監護權的故事。

 

＊那場婚禮！

(1)朗姆洛從頭到尾都不斷的笑，連指著冬兵的臉都笑。  
(2)戒指是冬兵用子彈凹凹捏捏弄出來的。  
(3)羅林斯是證婚人，儘管他穿著拖鞋因為他吐在自己的靴子裡，但是婚裡還是非常順利。  
(4)所有特戰隊隊員都溫馨的哭了，一群人聲淚俱下在教堂外面人手一隻火箭砲，往天空射了好幾發煙火。  
(5)拉斯維加斯的神父似乎見怪不怪非常鎮定。  
(6)皮總很生氣因為他沒收到喜帖，連喜餅渣都沒有。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊第一篇給一位沒把Ｒ○ＰＥ列在應知單字表上的朋友，還有一位遭遇類似情況的朋友


End file.
